The present invention relates to robots and more particularly to robot controls capable of providing continuous path operation.
In point-to-point robot programming, successive path points are specified to the robot control and the control implements an acceleration profile in moving the robot tool tip from each point to the next point. Typically, the applied acceleration profile results in tool tip motion comprising in succession a period of acceleration from reset, a constant velocity or slew period, and a period of deceleration to rest. In interpolating the program commands, the robot control subdivides the path into segments between successive points and each segment may involve robot arm acceleration, slew velocity or deceleration.
To increase the efficiency and smoothness of robot operation, it has been customary to provide the robot user with the option of selecting continuous path interpolation of point-to-point programmed paths. In continuous path operation, the robot control compares the respective slew velocities of successive point-to-point legs of the total path and avoids unnecessary deceleration and reacceleration by determining and executing a smoothing transition from one slew velocity to the next slew velocity.
Generally, continuous path operation has not been as smooth as it should and can be. The present invention accordingly is directed to a multiaxis robot control that is structured to produce enhanced continuous path robot operation. Its implementation is facilitated by the completely digital character of the robot control disclosed in the referenced patent applications.